


I Hope He Calls Him Daddy

by thalia_cinder_03



Series: All of Stucky [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BDSM, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Fanart, Fluff and Smut, Gay Bucky Barnes, Gay Steve Rogers, Light Dom/sub, M/M, SHIELD, SHIELD Agent Bucky Barnes, Shipping, Shy Bucky Barnes, Smut, Social Media, Top Steve Rogers, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:29:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27925312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thalia_cinder_03/pseuds/thalia_cinder_03
Summary: Bucky finally gets a twitter and gets inspired by some NSFW fan art
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: All of Stucky [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933795
Comments: 8
Kudos: 230





	I Hope He Calls Him Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so just to establish incase the story doesn't make it clear, Bucky is a normal SHIELD agent, now avenger, and Steve is still Captain America
> 
> Also I don't have twitter so I have no idea how twitter works so sorry if this seems unrealistic, pretend it works like this if it doesn't

Bucky leaned back against the couch, threw his head back and groaned. He brought a hand against his face and rubbed his eyes. When did his mind get so fucked? How did he let his life get turned upside down like this?

He knew the answer. He just didn’t want to think about it. It would only cause a certain issue of his to grow.

It had all started when Natasha had made him get twitter. She had been pushing for him to get one since he joined the team last year, and he finally caved in and let her make him an official account. The account (@OfficialBarnes, since for some reason all the other variations of his name were taken, he didn’t like to think about why) had gained 3 million followers in an hour. He didn’t love that. What was he supposed to say? He wasn’t known to be an especially funny personality, and despite how he acted during press conferences with the Avengers, he wasn’t an especially outgoing person. But at some point he had to say something, or at least 3 million people wanted him to. After all, if the 100 year old icicle could use twitter one in a while, so could an almost 30 year old, modern day SHIELD agent. 

The first thing he tweeted was actually a retweet of something Steve had posted. It was a picture of Bucky lying on the couch on a hot day, with Clint’s dog. It was from after a three week mission, and he hadn’t had time to wash or cut his hair in a while, so Steve kept calling him a sheepdog. It had been captioned “Guess these are the real dog days,” and Bucky had responded with the laughing emoji. He didn’t love it, why should he be making his interactions with his boyfriend over the internet, when they were barely apart? But Steve had thought it was funny, so it was alright. 

“You know,” Natasha said one day, “If you’re just going to retweet stuff, you could look for stuff you're interested in, instead of just retweeting Steve’s stuff. You’re turning into a Captain America parody account.”

“Shut up,” Bucky grumbled, but she was right. At this point he was just a Captain America parody account. 

“Some people have fan-art of you on there,” she mentioned, while she poured herself another cup of coffee. “It’s pretty good. Retweet some of that. PR will love it.”

Bucky sighed. Avengers PR was always working overtime since some of the team had made it a weekly event to destroy buildings. It was probably the only reason he took her advice. The next day, while Natasha and Steve were out training some of the new recruits, he sat down on his and Steve’s bed and put his name into the search bar, along with the word fanart. There were a lot of results, and to Bucky’s surprise, the top ones were seriously good. They looked just like him, down to that little twist in his nose that had been there since he broke it in second grade. 

He swiped through a few, and retweeted some. His favourite was one that had been lined up with a photo of him knocking out a robot, from when Tony and Bruce had accidentally awakened Ultron six months ago. That had been an interesting time, but his hair looked pretty good in that photo, and the art definitely showcased that. 

After about a minute, he came across one of him and Steve. Bucky didn’t remember taking a picture like this, so it must’ve been a creative choice, but it was him and Steve sitting in the snow in Central Park. They were both smiling as if in mid laughter, and snow coated the tops of their heads. It was tagged about a hundred things, but one of them caught his eye, #stucky. 

Maybe he was being naive, but he really hadn’t thought about there being a potential ship name out there for him and his boyfriend of just less than a year. He hesitated for a minute, before clicking on the tag. He tried to convince himself that he wasn’t being narcissistic. He was just sort of… curious. 

The first thing that came up was a series of photos from one of their press conferences a few weeks ago. The photos looked to be taken barely seconds apart from each other, and if you scrolled quick enough, they sort of looked like a stop motion movie of their discreet (well, apparently not so discreet) tic tac toe game during what seemed like the hundredth hour of boring questions from reporters. The caption read “Just superhero boyfriends being superhero boyfriends.” Bucky had to laugh a bit at that. 

The next thing was a series of heavily edited photos of him and Steve fighting side by side. The editor had made it seem like they were literally making aliens explode with a few punches, which he had to admit looked a lot cooler. He wondered if Stark would make him something that did that in real life (he most definitely wouldn’t). 

Bucky dropped his phone down on the bed at the next one. He was left staring at where the phone had been, eyes wide, in a mix of shock, confusion and to his displeasure, a deep rooted excitement burning out from the inside of his body. He took a few shaky breaths, before reaching down to pick up the phone again. 

Open on his screen was another work of fanart, this one a lot more explicit in nature. In the drawing, Bucky’s head was thrown back onto Steve’s shoulder, an array of small purple bruises exposed on his neck. Drawing Steve’s face was smirking down on Bucky, as if he was proud of what he had done, one of his hands on Bucky’s hip and the other tangled in Bucky’s long hair. 

What got him most were the lines of text scribbled across the bottom. A line was drawn, clearly meant to show that what they said was meant to be coming from Bucky’s mouth. 

_ Please, Sir. _

Bucky felt his chest rise and fall at an uneven pace. The fact that the drawing looked so real was messing with his mind, making him think he wanted to say that to Steve. Wanted Steve to do that to him. Wanted Steve to suck on his neck until it was almost entirely purple. Wanted Steve to pull on his hair like that. Wanted Steve to… a sigh escaped his mouth. Oh God, maybe he did want that. 

His thumb shook a bit and ended up scrolling down the page, where he saw the same photo again, except there was a caption put on it. It was a retweet. 

_ “I like the name Sir for them, but I kind of hope he calls him daddy ;)” _

Bucky thought he might just die then and there. 

Steve had come back that night and cooked dinner for them, like always. Because he was a great cook. Because he was perfect. He was the perfect boyfriend and Bucky was about to drive him away because for some reason he suddenly had the urge to call this man Daddy. 

And that was how Bucky got here. Sitting on the couch, head thrown back in frustration instead of pleasure, thinking about calling his boyfriend Daddy. Steve would probably freak out if he did, and not in the good way. The man was from the forties, risky sex kinks were probably not something he had considered experimenting with, despite the fact he was pretty far from the squeaky clean soldier that the war propaganda had made him out to be. 

He was so screwed. 

The lock in the door to their apartment clicked and Bucky tried to regain composure as Steve swung open the door. “Hey Buck,” he called into the apartment, not being able to see Bucky due to the partial wall that separated their front hall and living room. “I’m back.”

Bucky got up and swung around the end of the wall. Steve was taking off his boots, his coat already hung on it’s hook. Despite it being late March, they were in the midst of a large downpour of snow, which had tracked its way into their front hall on Steve’s boots. When Steve stood up after untying his laces, Bucky planted a soft kiss on his lips. 

“Oh,” Steve said, smiling as he pushed off a boot with his other foot. “There you are.” He looked so soft, yet he exuded a power that made Bucky want to sit in his lap and just let Steve do whatever he wanted. Bucky wasn’t sure when he started thinking of Steve like that, but he was starting to think it was before the whole twitter thing. Bucky, making an effort to contain his thoughts, just smiled in response. 

Steve shoved off his second boot and engulfed Bucky in one of his giant hugs, and even though he was standing an even six feet, not much smaller than Steve, he felt small. Steve kissed the top of his head lightly, and twisted back and forth slightly, which was oddly soothing. “I was thinking of making those fried potatoes you like,” he said into Bucky’s hair. “With the chicken you got from the store yesterday.” 

Bucky hummed in agreement. He loved when Steve made potatoes because he used a ton of butter. It was probably an unhealthy amount, and was an unreasonable potion considering they had none-stick pans now, but they were just that good. 

“I’m gonna take that as a yes,” Steve chuckled, and Bucky could feel his fingers playing with the ends of his hair. Bucky wished he would just pull on it. 

Steve let go and made his way into the kitchen, and Bucky followed. He pulled out the potatoes from the cupboard as Steve grabbed the chicken from the fridge. 

“Okay, can you chop those up and I’ll season this?” Steve asked, pulling a cutting board from above their sink and passing it to Bucky. 

Bucky nodded and began scrubbing the potatoes as Steve worked on the chicken. Steve hummed as he walked around the kitchen to grab ingredients, and Bucky found himself getting lost in dangerous thoughts. 

“Make sure you don’t cut them too big,” Steve advised over his shoulder.

“Yes, Daddy,” Bucky replied, barely thinking. It was something Steve always told him when he was cutting the potatoes, he never thought anything of it. 

It was only when he heard Steve stop walking entirely that he realized what he just said. He felt his entire body tense, and he stopped cutting, trapped in the silence. What the fuck had he just done?

“What,” Steve started, his voice oddly shaky. Bucky silently cursed himself. “What did you say.”

Bucky swallowed, figuring the best way to play this was denial. He was a horrible liar but he also could not face Steve right now. “Nothing.”

“No,” Steve said, and Bucky heard him set something down on the counter. He was almost directly beside him now, but Bucky still did his best to keep from looking in his direction. “You definitely said…” he trailed off.

“Forget about it,” Bucky said, pleading with the universe to make Steve let it go. 

He heard, and saw out of the corner of his eye, Steve come closer, and he curled his toes in anticipation of Steve being either confused out of his mind or angry. What he didn’t expect was Steve’s arm wrapping around his side and pulling him close, a certain strength there that Bucky didn’t know he was missing. 

Steve leaned down, and brushed his lips against Bucky’s ear, leaving Bucky forgetting how to breathe. “What if I don’t want to forget about it?” Steve asked, his voice a weird mix of serious and playful. 

Bucky inhaled sharply at that. 

“Say it again for me, baby,” Steve murmured, tangling his fingers in Bucky’s hair. When Bucky remained silent, he pulled back slightly, exposing Bucky’s neck. His lips moved from Bucky’s ear to the end of his jaw. He kissed, then sucked lightly, a sort of boldness emerging that Bucky was unaware was there. “C’mon baby. Say it for me.”

Bucky let out a shaky breath. “Yes, Daddy,” he whispered, almost inaudible. 

Steve smiled at him, and Bucky could see the hunger in his eyes. He pressed his lips hard against Bucky’s, and immediately pushed Bucky against the edge of the counter. His tongue ran over Bucky’s lips and pushed past them with ease. It ran over every spot in Bucky’s mouth like it had to claim it was his. By the time Steve pulled back, Bucky was oxygen deprived. “Good boy,” Steve said, looking down on Bucky, soft and strong, that perfect combination Bucky had fallen for. 

With those words, the tension in Bucky’s body released. Everything he had been thinking about for days was finally happening, and he barely knew how to respond when Steve ran his hand down the front of his body, landing on the hard erection in his pants. “Do you want Daddy to do something about this?” Steve asked, voice hushed like they were keeping a secret. 

Bucky must’ve managed a nod through the haze that had coated him, because Steve picked him up (with ease), and carried him to their bedroom. He placed Bucky down on the edge of the bed, and knelt down in front of him, pushing up the hem of his shirt. Steve had undressed him countless times before, but everything about this time felt more intimate, more personal. He lifted his arms so Steve could pull it over his head. “Beautiful, baby,” he murmured, attaching his lips to Bucky’s neck and biting, sucking hard, and then kissing it better. Bucky couldn’t do anything to stop the helpless whimpers that escaped his mouth. 

Steve leaned back to pull off his own shirt, before returning to Bucky, maneuvering the zipper of Bucky’s jeans while sucking at his neck. Bucky was entirely overwhelmed. He felt like he should do something, but physically he barely had it in him to keep himself sitting upright. 

“Up,” Steve directed, tapping his hip. Bucky pushed himself up slightly, leaning back on his hands to let Steve pull off his jeans and underwear. “Good boy,” he said, as he began kissing the insides of Bucky’s legs, teasing his cock, which was making itself known.

“Daddy,” Bucky groaned, not really having anything to say after that. He just wanted to say it. 

“Yeah, baby?” Steve asked, leaning back so he could pull off his own pants. 

“Nothing,” Bucky hummed, the haze surrounding him making him feel drunk off Steve’s very presence. 

Steve smiled at him, before lifting him up and pushing him further up the bed. He kissed Bucky again, rubbing up against him, and Bucky almost cried out, though it died in his throat, and just became a hitch in his gasps. 

Steve climbed off of him for a second to grab the lube that sat on the table beside their bed. Once he grabbed it, he sat back on his heels and pushed Bucky’s legs back. He popped the cap and squirted some onto his first two fingers, before tossing the bottle to the side of the bed. He pushed back one of Bucky’s legs with one hand, and teased the rim of Bucky’s hole with the other. Bucky arched his back at the faint touch, trying to push into it harder. 

“I know, baby,” Steve hushed, pushing his first finger in. “Daddy’s gonna give you what you want.”

Bucky gasped as Steve pulled back so he could push another one in, stretching him out. “More, Daddy,” he gasped, feeling himself begin to unravel just from this. “Please.” 

Steve pushed in a third finger, pumping in and out quickly. “You ready, baby?” he asked, brushing against his prostate again and making him cry out. 

“Yes, yes, Daddy,” Bucky moaned.

Steve grabbed the lube again and slicked himself up before lining himself up and pushing in, pumping in and out until he was fully seated. Bucky was almost entirely undone already, and when Steve began sucking on his collarbone, while pushing in and out with a force, he gave in. He came, seeing stars, clenching in on Steve inside of him, who didn’t last much longer after that, coming inside of Bucky, moaning into his chest.

They both took a few breaths, Steve collapsed on top of Bucky, before Steve rolled off. Bucky caught his breath as Steve engulfed him in a hug again. He buried his face in Steve’s shoulder, both of them hot and sweaty. 

“I love you, baby,” Steve said, kissing the top of his head. 

“I love you, Daddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi if you would like to give prompts that would be much appreciated, I have 0 ideas of what to write


End file.
